1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an electric extension cord and more particularly to an electric extension cord having an elongated main cable and plurality of individual cables or pigtails spaced along and electrically connected to the main cable with a socket at the distal end to receive the plug of an electricity consuming device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art electric extension cords generally have a plug on one end and a socket on the opposite end. The prior art extension cords have lengths varying from a few feet up to 100 feet. The prior art also discloses rigid adapters having a single plug to be plugged into a 110 volt outlet and multiple adjacent outlets for receiving plugs from electricity consuming devices.